


Runaway to the Circus

by reddogf13



Series: Short IT storys [8]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Circus, Other, Traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddogf13/pseuds/reddogf13
Summary: On the road for years since she turned 18, Beverly unintentionally returned to Derry. looking for work to support her continued travels she hears of a visiting circus hiring. wanting better support on her homeless road travels she things the circus life would be perfect for her. unfortunately she realizes too late who runs the place and that something hunts the circus staff.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Pennywise
Series: Short IT storys [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Runaway to the Circus

Beverly walked down the long empty road freshly wet after light rain fall. Sticking to walk the roads edge over the ditch beside it she usually followed for safety. The dirt ditch filled with run off rain water from the solid streets. Looking over the grey skys between the large pines partially hidden by fog sweeping in. taking a deep breath of the refreshing chilled forest air. Shivering into shifting the backpack on her shoulders. She both loved and hated walks like this.

So peaceful, but took a toll on her wandering body. The rain could be especially harsh even if it weren't a hard shower. Because unlike most she had no home and hadn't had one for the past 8 years. The weather was always a cause for concern when on the road. Taking shelter where ever she could from spots under bridges to a fast food places if they allowed her to stay. After so long she had gotten used to the open road life. Preferring to stay away from city's with many people wandering around. Some weren't so kind to those who were homeless. Although, it wasn't like she had such great faith in humanity before her hitting the road.

People were the whole reason she left, specifically her father. Among the many other extremes she faced in that town Derry. Hearing her story some would say her father was the least of her issues there. One summer she had made fresh new friends with a bunch of other kids. Calling themselves the losers club after everyone cast them out. Others like Henry bowers practically hunting them for sport to fulfill his psychopathic tendency's. One of them named Ben who escaped from Henry carving into his stomach with a pocket knife.

The only good that came of that was Beverly running into him and a few others patching him up. Helping bill, Richie, Eddie, and Stanley shoplift from the drugstore for medical supplies. Soon after that they helped mike being attacked by Henry down by the creek. They didn't know what was really haunting Derry at the time. Why no adults cared for there suffering. Why no one bothered with why so many children went missing. Bills little brother Georgie being one of them that his own parents stopped caring after a year.

All because of _IT_ , Pennywise the dancing clown as he called himself. Red hair flared up into three sections. Silver Victorian looking suit with red pompoms, white ruffled edges, and a full white ruffled collar. Pure white gloves matching his pure white face paint, or actually his skin. The white broken by strong red markings crossing his lips to go from the corners up toward his eyes and over. Golden soul staring eyes that could lock anybody for a mere moment. Long enough to be grabbed for a torturous devouring.

She didn't know what _IT_ was, but he wasn't human. Some monster who hibernated for around 30 years before cropping up again to terrorize the town. Devouring the children before his next long rest. She had to face him multiple times along with the other losers he hunted. He tried and tried to scare her, liking the fear to marinate all his meals. Fortunately or unfortunately for her, _IT_ had no affect on her. She wasn't afraid of some monstrous clown. She had worse fears waiting for her back at home. Her father who at a few points tried to kill her. Forcing her to fight back in the bathroom by bashing him with a back toilet cover.

The clown came after to take her away for a final meal before his rest. Trapping her in the deadlights as if in a burning painful coma she couldn't wake from. Finally being saved by the other losers arriving. Fighting the clown down into a starving early sleep. They talked after the battle that involved making a blood promise if the clown returned. Afterwards they slowly separated to go home, with her being one of the last. Fearing what would greet her when she made it home. Would her father be dead after what she did? What would she do if he was?

That walk home felt longer then usual. A dark sinking feeling that was maybe lightened by a relief of being free. Getting lighter the closer she got that she felt for the first time she could breath around her apartment building. That disappearing the moment she entered to her father waiting on the couch. The injury on his head patched crudely from some home med kit. Glaring her down in dominating silence that had her heading straight to her bedroom to hide. Although that didn't matter with her room offering no protection by the lock-less door. Only the bathroom had a lock on it to separate her from her aggressive father.

Things were different after that day as he turned more aggressive. Maybe because she had escaped his grasp one too many times and rejected doing what he demanded. Seeing himself lose his grasp on her made him tighten the choke-hold he had on her life. One night she couldn't take fighting for her life anymore in this horrid place.

She hated running away, she was tired of running away and actually wanted to gain something for once. It became apparent to her that Derry would never give her the chance. Her father didn't truly love her like a father should. Her whole school labeled her the slut. Even the whole town called her a whore no mater what she did. The losers club was the only kindness she had in her 17 years of life. Becoming a runaway soon after her 17th birthday without sticking around to even finish high school. Dropping out as she fled Derry in the night with a bag of clothes. Some survival supplies she managed to scrounge up after carefully asking her friends. Even they didn't know she was running away. She preferred it that way to not drag out the goodbyes or for possible convincing to stay in Derry some other way. Leaving one last goodbye note in each of her friends lockers to explain she would be fine, but no longer in Derry to escape her fathers torment.

Traveling the road became her new life being far more forgiving despite its harsh side. Currently it had been unreasonably harsh in the weather department. Rain freezing her to the bone in soaked clothes as shelter seemed the hardest to find. A fear growing in her empty stomach that she was traveling down a barren road. that went on for far too long through the empty wilderness. She had a small amount of pocket change to buy a small cheese burger if she would just find a food place. Hell, even a gas station would do in offering up some on the road packaged sandwiches.

Grumbling in reply to her stomach growling at the thought of finding food. Two days she had been walking this road and it was getting serious on the lack of civilization she had run into. Should she turn back was one thought she considered. Possibly even settling down somewhere to channel her inner wilderness survival instincts. Hunt down a squirrel or rabbit for a filling meal to last her just enough down the road.

“fuck.” she thought. “maybe this road is new? No cracks, no potholes, not even slightly sun bleached. If it is new then that means nothings going to be built on it. A gas station may not even be built on it yet.” walking on and on down the smooth pavement. Her thoughts leading her to grow concerned about the lack of cars. A peaceful loneliness down the road could also be dangerous. All it took was the wrong car seeing a girl walking all alone down the road out in the middle of nowhere.

“wouldn't be the first time.” thinking back to a few cars trying to pick her up as a prostitute. remembering the other creepy black out cars following her around the dark streets she had to ditch by hopping a fence or two. Shoving the thoughts aside to focus again onto where she was heading. Gauging off where the sun was for a sense of time to decide if she should settle down for the night or not.

“if I sleep out here it could end up taking me another day or two to reach any kind of town. I already haven't eaten food for two days now and my water bottle is about empty.” sighing to herself over getting into this position. She should have checked a map somewhere to make sure this road actually ended up somewhere in a reasonable walking time. This was a problem she hadn't learned from in her entire years on the road.

There was always excitement in freely going where ever her heart desired. Never having to fear of someone looming over her to force her into a decision she didn't want. Freedom had a bit of a price however such as situations like this. Long walks with no rest in the middle of nowhere or needing to pass through a sketchy part of town. This much traveling relied on snatching work when you could to afford supplies. Skipping out on work meant skipping out on food down the road. Getting work made harder for Beverly keeping to the road. No high school diploma and requesting temporary work that pays under the table.

“soon as I reach some place I have to get a job.” rubbing her arms to warm herself against the cold air. The sun slipping down to fill the sky in various warm colors into the approaching night. “A couple dollars wont get me far.” squinting her eyes to the horizon when she saw a strange light. “something shiny? A chunk of glass way out here?” questioning what it was.

Eyes going wide at realizing it was a street lamp. Picking up her pace to jog up to it in being thrilled to see a bridge that could lead someplace with people. When she reached it there was a sense of Déjà vu coming over her. Rushing down a winding street that met with the entrance of a small town. Cars driving by while people walked home from ending their work day. Beverly wouldn't have the chance to find a job right now, then again. Spotting an open small corner store that she could buy some food for dinner. Maybe even managing to get a little paid work in unloading boxes for them.

Crossing the street she sensed that Déjà vu feeling, but why? What was causing it? Had she been in this small town before? Wouldn't surprise her as she visited many different towns in various states. Made sense that in her travels she may cross back through a town another time. Some places were pleasant enough she'd like to return for a short visit.

Heading inside the little corner store lit up by bright white lights hanging above. Heading first to snag a sandwich along side a large hot cup of coffee to keep her warm through the night.

Paying at the counter for the items before asking. “you guys have any small jobs available? Something small that you don't need a permanent employee?”

the old man at the counter shaking his head. “no, sorry. And honestly not even full jobs are available round here. Towns been getting smaller and smaller every week it seems. This place and the grocery store are the only two food selling places left. Not even a diner is around anymore and this place is only standing thanks to the gas station selling no food items.”

“shit, this place falling apart with the times.” sipping a bit of her coffee at the poor news. “Let me guess, the old factory's that kept this place a float moved on or closed?”

the old man giving a sadden nod. “exactly. Only a matter of time before I gotta pick up my house and move.” he sighed. “such a shame Derry might not exist much longer.”

that recognizable town name having Beverly almost choke on her coffee. “Derry? I am in Derry, Maine?” she asked the man to confirm.

“yes, why? You seem really surprised about it.”

“oh, I left here ages ago to travel the road through different states. Had no idea I had accidentally ended up back here.” thinking back on that strange road that she didn't remember being there as a child. “i came off that long road through the woods. Is it new?”

“oh wow, and yep. That road was just finished about a month or less ago. Townsfolk were hoping it'd bring a bit of life, but ironically it just convinced more to leave. One straight road leading directly to other roads that went to many city's near by doing far better then here.”

“no surprise. Derry wasn't exactly … _safe_.”

he quietly nodded in agreement. “only nice thing of recent was that traveling circus arriving off that road.”

“circus? Like the fair we usually get … _or got._ ” unsure of if the visiting fair still arrived despite the circumstance.

“no, this is more the classical circus type. Tigers, bears, lions performing under the colorful big top inside the ring. They got wood wagons for their country travels on the roads. the real dangerous performances like eating fire that most got rid of years ago. They definitely don't deal with the safety inspectors.” chuckling over it.

“huh. Been a while since I've ever seen one of those.” the circus conjuring up an idea. Thinking this may be the perfect thing for her. “if I get a job on the circus I'll get a place to stay and food. A permanent residence yet I can keep traveling on the road regularly.” bringing her attention back to the man. “the circus is still here, right?”

“oh yeah, but it'll be leaving in a day or so from what I've heard.”

“where is it? The usual fair grounds?”

“off the main roads going onto dirt along the river. You'll walk through some forest, but you should see the big top tent and their Ferris wheel. If they still got them up anyway.”

“thanks, they could be just what I am looking for.” waving the man goodbye before rushing off to find the place. Aiming to make it before it got really dark and the circus runner wouldn't be in the mood to listen on a possible new hire.

Following the dirt path the old man mentioned to pass between rows of forest pines. Fog having cleared enough to reveal the tops of a towering red and yellow tent. A massive ferris wheel standing not to far from it able to be clearly seen against the grey sky's. Her dirt trail passing under two pines leaning over enough to cross into a fake arch way. Passing through she was covered in a strange feeling of mystical excitement. Like being a kid again visiting the circus for the first time although she didn't find a good reason to be feeling this. Her dad always took her to fairs and that greatly soured them for her. She was just here for a job, not to win prizes … unless it was some fair food.

Looking around she found some circus staff cleaning up the inner tent. Spotting someone not suppose to be their they cut Beverly off from going any deeper past the entrance. “hey, you cant be in here. Even with a ticket were closed for today.”

“sorry, I am actually looking for the person who runs the place. I want to try and get a job here for something more stable on the road traveling.”

the circus workers not looking too surprised another road traveler was looking to join the circus. “your looking for Robert grey. Hes currently in his wagon down by the tree line past all the other wagons. You better talk fast, because dinner will start soon and he isn't too happy about meal time being disturbed.” gesturing in the direction Beverly was to find everything.

“thanks.” following the pointed direction to a cluster of wagons, some huge and long with many wheels like a train cart converted to be more earth to road worthy. Beverly couldn't imagine the size and power of the horses needed to haul these things. They must have an army of horses just to haul a single wagon. Passing by she had many of the circus staff eyes looking her way. Confused as to why someone not from the circus was wandering around the grounds, especially by their living spaces of all places to explore on the grounds. She ignored them, as long as they didn't bother her to prevent her from joining. Spotting greys wagon sitting alone from the others. Half as large as the weird train like carts but still a hefty size for a traveling wagon.

Taking the few steps up to face the large dark wagon door. A lamp hanging above providing a small amount of light to attract moths from the dark. Staring at the door she had another wave of Déjà vu pass over her as if she'd seen the door before, but that couldn't be. She knocked firmly on the dark wood that looked incredibly aged. Heavily water logged at some point as if plucked from a lake it had been soaking in. then re-dried enough to be usable for a few more weeks before becoming brittle enough to crumble.

A mans deep smooth voice answering her knock. “come in.” the door opening slightly with a click to its handle. Yet no one was near the door when she fully spread it from the doorway. Not far from the entry way was a desk with an empty chair in front of it and behind was a large chair facing away to hide who ever was sitting in it. “have a seat.” the man spoke again.

Beverly quietly stepped over to take the seat. Nervous of what to expect for a traveling circus interview. Surely they wouldn't care on if she graduated high school or not. As long as she could write and count out money. She could work whatever job they needed her for. Whether it physical labor or some sort of filing. The owner speaking again before she could. “what is it you want?”

“a job.”

“here, why?”

“I've been living on the road since I was 17. Its been rough and I've been wanting some stable source of living, but still on the road. I felt the circus was perfect for that and I can work where ever you need me to.”

“are you sure?”

“yes, I cant start immediately if I am accepted.”

“then welcome aboard.” the smooth male voice shifting to a higher pitch. One that knotted Beverlys stomach into something pale. Blood draining from her face when the chair swiveled around to reveal the clown, _IT,_ grinning widely at her. “whats wrong Beverly? You look like you've seen a ghost.” he laughed.

Beverly jumped up from her chair, shock turning to anger. “its you!”

“aww, why so angry? You seemed excited for this job.” he teased.

“fuck you!” she snapped before fleeing from the wagon. Hearing the clowns laughter follow her out the door.

“cant break your contract now Beverly!” she heard his voice mock her from behind.

She ran from the circus grounds pas the arch made from trees. Fleeing down the dirt road for a time before coming to a halt. Somehow she had looped back to the arching trees leading to the circus. She turned around to flee again away from the grounds. Swallowing hard at the arch coming back into her view a third time. “no.” she swallowed hard in refusing to believe what was happening. Attempting a fourth time to escape her new found prison. Time and time again those arches greeted her on her running path. Forcing her to accept that this was her final place no matter how long she ran.

“fuck.” she breathed out on what little air she gained. Accepting that their was no escape and that she had to face the clown.

Making the small nervous trek back to his wagon with the door remaining wide open for her. “oh, back so soon?” the clown teased as she sat annoyed in the chair.

“shut up.” she snapped. “ now what?” wanting to get past all his mocking and straight to the point.

“you work for me now, what else is there to say?” snickering with a shrug of his shoulders. “we'll start tomorrow as today has ended. Go eat dinner and rest up in the 3rd wagon. You'll have a lot of work tomorrow.”

she raised a brow. “I'll actually get to eat?”

“of cooourse. Cant have you starving when we haven't even gotten started.” grinning widely. “Foods served under the tent. Breakfast and dinner only, lunch entirely relies on you buying with your own dimes. Theirs also an employee discount at the food carts.” the few things he mentioned seeming odd on why he even bothered with, however she wasn't going to sit there and interrogate him on all of this. “i already let them know you're part of the big circus family.” he chuckled.

Wanting to get away from him she left without another word to the tent. Hunger stabbing at her stomach far too painfully to reuse food. Even if he turned a bowl of rice to maggots she may be tempted to eat the extra disgusting protein. One step into the tent entrance had her swarmed by other circus staff wanting to question her.

“you know Robert grey?” “how long have you known him?” “why'd you join the circus?” “have you been in a circus before?” “how long have you lived the road life?” the questions swarmed her, only one standing out to her over the others. “are you hungry?”

“i am starving.” was her answer to whoever asked. Thinking through the other questions another stood out. “Robert grey? Pennywise was using a fake name? Did they only know him as Robert or did he also go by Pennywise?”

following a group who offered to show her to the dinner line. Some staff handing out pre-plated food from a kitchen cart of sorts parked next to the tent. A make shift dining hall set up in the tents middle ring. Beverly took one look at the food and her mouth filled with drool. At least the place didn't skimp on the portions. A silver trey covered in a heaping pile of rice mixed with vegetables sitting atop were pieces of grilled chicken Brest and a leg. a full cob of corn, sided by a small bowl of salad with a packet of ranch on the side. Grabbing her silverware and a few packets of seasoning before heading off to sit at one of the dining tables. Feeling the odd one squeezing in to a new spot she wasn't sure if she would even be accepted into.

Having horrible memories coming to the surface of being shooed off from her dining spot at a school lunch table multiple times. Eventually finding it best to eat alone outside under a tree. That was quite the opposite here with everybody swarming her again to repeat the questions they had. She got down a few chunks of grilled chicken before speaking to any of them. She wanted something to fill her stomach before something caused her food to be ruined.

“did I know Robert grey, you mean Pennywise? I've known him, but I wish I didn't.” eating more chunks of meat and stuffing down rice. Not caring if she looked to be lacking table manners in stuffing food down. Chugging down a whole glass of freshly poured lemon aid offered from the tables center.

Most didn't seem to care for her starved hunger, appearing obviously thin that no one wanted to disrupt her stuffing of food. Only one older lady seeming to care, glaring in disgust at Beverlys earned gluttonous eating. “don't choke on the bone dear.” the women sneered.

Beverly rolled her eyes in response, continuing her meal. A few others glaring at the women. “don't mind her.” another girl spoke. “Selenas been working here a while and assumes shes the manager around here, but don't believe that. Greys the only one in charge of what happens, not her.”

“i should be!” Selenas snapped with her fist pounding the table. “i was here first before all you children! I have been a traveler far longer then all of you and have been hardened by the life you all dare to claim as yours!” growling at them all as if offended. “you were all pampered in homes for far too long to be called travelers.”

“so why'd you start working with grey?” the curious group ignoring the snapping women.

“i only started working with _Pennywise_ because I had no choice.” Beverly holding her anger back. Although the rest hardly noticed her negative feelings.

“working under grey is so nice. He lets us have so much, it must be difficult on such a tight circus budget.”

“yeah, yeah.” Beverly waved off. Finishing her huge plate of food before getting a small tour by everyone. Mentioning that things may be changed after each move. Something that Beverly was curious about as she assumed Pennywise was trapped in Derry. After the tour she was brought to her new wagon home. Brought to an empty loft bed toward the end, the top a bed next to a small rectangle window and small shelves on either side of it. Large enough to hold a water bottle and small trinkets. Below the bed was a personal space of a wall wardrobe, window, and a slide up mirror behind a desk against the wall. A vanity desk for putting on make up or dressing into outfits.

Beverly didn't have much with her in her backpack. Old clothes, a wallet held with duct ape carrying mostly change now and a mashed water bottle she could probably throw away now. Assuming shed be here for at least a few days she packed the clothes away. Bringing her back pack up as another pillow to use. Laying down on a bed after sleeping on concrete to leaf litter was like heaven on her back. Swearing it cracked in multiple places from laying straight after so long. She knocked out as soon as she pulled the curtain closed to her “bedroom”.

Waking to someone shaking her in the morning. Believing only a few hours had passed, if she had not been able to see the new morning from her small window. Turning to look at the person disturbing her sleep she flinched back from the clown. “time to wake up for work.” grinning at her. Tall enough to be face to face with her on the loft bed. She groaned as he left off the wagon, leaving her to get ready in private. Dressed in fresh clothes she met back up with him outside.

“what do you want?” still sounding exhausted.

“ever worn a straight jacket?”

“uh, nooooo.” raising a brow at the clown.

“come on, we need to get you fitted before the show.”

“what?! Fitted for a jacket? For a show, what show?! What am I doing?!”

“our new escape show together! Out of locks, water tanks, spiked boxes, oh all the thrill they'll bring.” speaking positively of the whole show he threw together in one night. “and if you cant handle them. Then it'll also bring the **fear**.”

Beverly huffed at him, figuring out the game he was playing with her. “hes hoping to scare me with extreme shows. Either I power through them or I become a perfect meal at the shows end.”


End file.
